Bounty hunters tale
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: No characters that are in the trilogy all OCs. read to find out what its about.


**A/n-This is for anyone who reads stuff i write if there are any. Dont expect anything to be updated excesively till lets say April or May cause i have my end of years and my god im busy. But this is a mass effect fic yay. No link to the actual games just species.**

* * *

><p>Dark Star Lounge.<p>

* * *

><p>The Asari dancers lively at their tables at the bar a salarian bartender slinging drinks to a green skinned drell across from him.<p>

"Seri you got any leads for me today?" The drell asked the salarian Seri infront of him in a smooth tone his black trench coat slightly touching the floor as he sat on the barstool.

"Yeah Drei. There's a turian been hangin' around askin for you guy by the name or Sammus he's a regular customer usualy sits at Tani's table i think thats him." Seri said pointing at a pale turian with blue markings sat infront of an asari dancer looking attently at her.

"Thanks Seri Ryncol for the road?" Drei asked downing a shot glass of green liquid.

"You already ran up your tab so no..." Seri asked walking away to serve another customer

"Ass" Drei said walking away to see the turian

Drei walked up to the turian and the asari dancer "Hey Tan you mind?"

"Anythin' for you Drei. See ya Sammie." The asari dancer said waving bye to the turian who's been watching her.

"What you want Drell?" Sammus the Turian asked annoyed that the dancer had left.

"Well i was told you were looking for Ferus Drei. Thats me." Drei asked sitting across from him.

"What really? Wow man you are a hard man to track down. I was told that if i needed help i come to you."

"Yeah your right so what you want?"

"Now what i want is information from an _old friend_ Calus Era. A quarian for his pilgrimage he took my omni tool there is some very special info on that i want it back i'll take down the migrant fleet if i have to but of course i need help doing that. Your help. You in?" He asked explaining the job to Drei

"Payment?"

"Name it."

"1 million credits." Drei demanded staring him down.

"what! no quarter of a mil and you can have my ship."

"Ok now that is payment lets get going." Drei said extaicly standing up and walking to Seri at the bar.

"oh and seri about my tab..." Drei said pulling his pistol on seri "I'm not paying it."

"Wow Drei calm it down no tab I'll pay it." Seri said scared for his life as Drei and Sam walked out of the Dark Star Lounge.

"So sam where is this ship of yours?" Drei asked holstering his pistol as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Docking bay.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Sam where is my new ship?" Drei asked looking out at the ship yard.<p>

"There Drei." Sam asked pointing at a Grey and black cruiser class ship armed with Harpoon Mounts, Mass Accelarators,Disruptior torpedoes,Kinetic Barriers,albave armor and thrusters

"Ok Sam where the hell you get that!"

"Virmire wasn't that hard. this is Phantom so we going?"

"Where first?"

"Well The migrant fleet may be helpful to find a quarian who finished the pilgrimage." Sam awnsered as the two walked into the cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>The Migrant Fleet<strong>

* * *

><p>"Migrant Fleet this is the cruiser ship, Phantom requesting docking permision" Sam asked sat at the drivers seat of the ship as it neared the migrant fleet<p>

"This is the fleet docking permision granted welcome. Disconnect comms" A female Quarian voice was heard through the comms.

"Hey Drei get your lazy ass out here were stationing!" Sam Yelled into the comms for the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom, Captain's bay<strong>

* * *

><p>Drei was layed in his personal quarters with this weird Fenris mech asleep infron of his bed as sam's call rang through the room<p>

"Fuck you sam im coming." Drei asked walking out petting his fenris mech as he left in the elevator after grabbing his trench coat.

* * *

><p>Im gonna wrap up there for the first chapter and i forgot<p>

Disclaimer-i dont own mass effect if i did i wouldnt be writing about it id be makin it.


End file.
